Tallglow
Tallglow (Quade) is a dark brown haired Bar-tailed Pheasant Rune with green eyes, a long, forked tail, big brown and white wings, and unusual formed, huge talons. He is one of the most trusted officers of FeatherClan and second son of Tigersun, making him the second deputy next to his brother. Appearance Beast Form Personality and Interests Quade is a proud and venerable creature, who dearly treasures his lineage. Contrary to his hot-headed brother, he is a patient, collected, and diligent individual. He is the strictest of the three siblings within his family, as he cannot forgive betrayals or excessive disobedience as easily as his family members. To protect his family's future, he strives to only take calculated risks and bides his time for his home's wars. Though known for his no-nonsense attitude, he softens with his warriors and treats them with sincere respect. He also turns into quite the party man whilst drinking at banquets, though it's not known if he can hold his liquor very well. He attributes his ability and skill to the spirits of his fallen family guiding his hand. Wanting to live a legacy befitting his father and brother, he commonly mentions them in combat to grant him strength. He is a good older brother for his sister, even if they don't always share the same views. However, should they face the other on the battlefield, for the sake of his goals Quade would slay her. FeatherClan depicts Quade as a man who couldn't help but watch his father and brother. He initially doubts himself as a leader of his Clan, knowing that he could not be like his father and brother. His close friends, among other characters, constantly remind him that his awareness of his own weakness is his true strength. This eventually rekindles his spirit so he can become a capable leader, if they ever died before him. He is also compassionate and emotional, his strict and tact composure is mostly absent throughout times of peace. Relationships Tigersun Agenor is the father of Quade, who he had always an indirect quarrel with, as his father began to say he wouldn't have a second son, as he was told by Ravensoul that Quade wouldn't live for long. Quade had always loved his father, although he cried a lot because of feeling neglected by his father. After Agenor noticed his mistake, they became closer, though Quade still disrespects him as his father. Suncub Arrowblossom Ravensoul The best friend of Quade, next to Jemma. Solen had known Quade since he has been born and was supposed to cure his disease over all the years. In this time, they grew to like each other very much and eventually started to treat each other like usual friends would do. Solen also is probably the only person who knows everything about Quade, more than even his brother does. In the ''Second Generation'' Solen gave up on curing him, as he couldn't see him suffering anymore, but they stayed friends the whole time, until Quade got finally cured in ''Feather Omen''. Miragesight Pashmina was the first apprentice and first crush of Quade. After she became his apprentice, she seemed to already dislike him, showing much of disrespect at one of their training lessons. Quade got angry at her and began to drink again, causing his fever to come back. In the cause of the fever, he stole her first kiss, what made his brother angry, because the Clan Code says relationships between apprentices and warriors aren't allowed. Quade, however, didn't remember the kiss, but kissed her again when he wasn't drunk anymore, just to prove there was nothing between them. Unfortunately both fell in love with each other shortly after, being confused wheter their kisses meant something or not. After Pashmina noticed she was in love with Ce as well, Quade pretended he was okay with that, so he wouldn't lose her as friend as well. He made her a warrior, so she could be with his brother, but regreted it eventually, going back to drinking and taking drugs because of his heartache. Tornadowing The father of Pashmina is a very close friend of Quade. They had met randomly when Quade was waiting for Pashmina in her house, where he told Tornadowing about his love for his daughter. Immadiately, Tornadowing believed he would end up marrying her, calling him his son-in-law already. Silverflight History In the Before Series Tallglow - Innocent Pain Quade is born to Tigersun and his mother, Ava, as a postterm birth, quite a long time after his brother, who was supposed to be in the same litter. ... At the epilogue of the story, Quade is seen, sitting on a huge rock in the clan camp, where he is waiting for his first mentor ceremony to begin. When he's about to get up, he spots a girl nearby, who is sleeping by a tree and can't help but to stare at her, until his brother appears and brings him to the highledge. There, Quade gets his first apprentice, Pashmina, alias Grace. As he looks into her eyes, his monologue reveals that he has fallen in love with her at first sight, fascinated by the fire in those. In the Original Series Second Generation Quade is seen on training with his apprentice, Pashmina, accompained by his brother Ce. He throws a can at the head of his brother and pretends it was his apprentice, who immadiately gets mad at him, saying he is stupid and a bad mentor. The brothers decide to bring her to Fire, the strategist apprentice, who is a close friend of Ce, to teach Pashmina some more respect. Quade doesn't hesitate to show his antipathy towards her, ignoring and insulting her indirectly all the time. ... At the following day, he goes to his brother's room, again drunk, and asks him wheter he had slept with Pashmina. Ce immadiately notices he is in danger and tries to escape and to talk back on his brother, but Quade ignores all this and pins him onto the bed, bruising his wrists until they bleed. Captivaded by his anger about the loss of his love's virginity, he violates his own brother, to punish him. As Ce tries to apologize, they argue about what happened, but Ce eventually isn't able to speak properly anymore, as he is bleeding heavily and gets dizzied. After Quade is finished, he leaves the room, telling his brother he wouldn't want to care about anyone anymore and that his father was right about having no second son. When Pashmina comes back home, after she had been with Ce again, Quade is waiting for her in her house. Visibly agitated Pashmina aks him what he had told her father and yells at him, when he answers that he had told him about his love for her. Tornadowing, the father of Pashmina, eventually appears while the argument, talking about when the two of them would marry. Pashmina forces Quade to leave the house with her and tries to explain why her father is acting like that to him. Afterwards, Quade asks her for a bit time spent together, so he takes her to the cliff at the Leaf-BeastClan border of the FeatherClan territory. With the question, if Pashmina had ever visited the other Clan territories, he pushes her off the cliff, to catch her in flight again after a few minutes. Although Pashmina is angry at him first, she eventually forgives him and they visit the lake of Almaria first, where they go swim and get intimate again. Afterwards Quade shows her the Almarian city from up the big border wall, where Pashmina spots a jewelry store. Quade suggests to buy her a gift and they visit the shop, where he buys a belly button piercing for his beloved one. Following this, Quade brings her to the other clan territories. About two hours later he brings her back home and tells her he would spend his time somewhere else, while she goes back to Ce, even though he lies to her and actually goes back to visit Tornadowing. It doesn't take long until Pashmina comes back home, accompained by her boyfriend, Ce. Quade, who still has been there, immadiately jumps out of a window, to hide from them. While their conversation, where Pashmina is telling her father the truth about who is her boyfriend, he listens, quite hurt by the spoken words. When Tornadowing comes to the window, to ask him back in, he refuses to go, as he has no rights to stay with him or Pashmina anymore in such a relationship. However, he is eventually convinced by the persistence of him and joins Tornadowing, feeling extremely uneasy, when he is forced to eat cake with Pashmina and his brother. Feather Omen Pebblepool's Prophecy Character Gallery No Pictures available Trivia *Quade is known to have an alcohol problem and is a heavy drinker. *He is a Pure-Blood, because his family members have always been pheasants. *He is suffering from an uncureable disease, which often gives him a high fever. *He has a great phobia of being forgotten, because his father pretended he doesn't exist. *His apprenticeship has never been finished. He became warrior at his eightteenth birthday. Family Members Father: Tigersun: Living, FeatherClan Member Mother: Ava: Deceased, Verified Fading Mirror Member Brother: Suncub: Living, FeatherClan Member Sister: Arrowblossom: Living, FeatherClan Member Cousins: Unknown: Living, FeatherClan Member Tree Ceremonies No Ceremonies revealed Quotes Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Feather Omen Characters Category:FeatherClan Members Category:FeatherClan Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Officers Category:FeatherClan Officers Category:Mentor